Hoped revolution
by Ratsputin
Summary: Hope has ended, few truely noble people still breath the air, while the villans enjoy their rewards and benefit from their wrongdoing. We enter Klauses POV to see everything step he took, everything he thought of, everything he felt, and the choice he has
1. A talk with a close friend

**NOTE:**

**OK, i am so sorry for all the people who liked my fanfics,**

**but the reason i took them off was because i wanted to make better fics, **

**because most of my storys were inexplained, so it could've made other people hate my fics, so im starting again, twig by stinky-rotten twig!**

**Chapter One: A talk with a close friend**

If someone whould've told me, this day a year ago, that i would soon find myself in a stupid submarine, being chased by a villian who would try to abuse us in any way and take our money,

I would have hit them so hard they would've been in a coma for ever!

But here i am, on a stupid submarine, being chased by a villian who would try to abuse us in any way and take our money!

Things change so fast, i learned that the hard way!

I used to be noble, rich, and handsom kid, with brown hair and thin-round glasses.

But things changed, im terribly pale, with messy hair and thin-chipped glasses!

Sometimes i just yell "Why us?" on the top of my lungs,

and it's true: why us?

Why not somebody else?

Why not COUNT OLAF?

"Klaus?" came Fiona's voice.

"Hmm?" I said, coming back to the _Queequeg._

"Why arn't you sleeping?" Fiona asked.

What she said was true, my cloths were still on, and i was sitting on my bed,

holding my knees and resting my head on my hands.

"Im just not tired, Fiona!" I said with a sad smile.

"Is something troubling you?" Fiona asked, obviousley concerned.

"My head's full is all!" I said looking straight into her eyes.

"Mine is too!" Fiona said, smiling slightly. "Can we talk a bit, maybe it can help both of us?

"Sure!" I said.

"I have to ask you something!" Fiona said.

I raised my eyebrow's.

"Which is?" I asked.

She hesitated, something Captain Whiddershins would've killed her for, and said "Can you tell me everything that happened from the briny beach, till you arrived here?"

And i went on, telling my compleate story, how we were put into Count Olaf's, Unle Monty's, Aunt Josephine, Lucky Smells Lumbermill, Prufrock Prep, Duncan, Isadora, 667 dark avenue, V.F.D., Quigley, and by the time I was finished, my eyes were watering.

"You must have been frightened!" Fiona said friendly.

I nodded.

"It'll go uphill from here, I swear!" She said, not believing it.

I smiled just to thank her for her generosity, and yawned, it took me over 1 hour to tell this story.

"I think ill go to bed now!" Fiona said. "Oh and Klaus?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks you!" She said, pulled me into a hug, before walking to her

bed,said " goodnight," and was asleep before i could even respond...

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**The people who review every chapter will be listed in bold at the end of the fic!**

**And when i make a sequel, then every 3 chapters, this reviewer can give me an idea on what he/she wants to happen, and it will be put.**

**But remember, every chapter has to be reviewd!**


	2. A queequeg problem

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I never thought in a million years I would get 4 reviews in a row!**

**The reviewers are:**

**A Fiona/Klaus Fan: Thanks! I intend to make some flirtations with Klaus, Isadora and Fiona, but I can't decide who he'll end up with, because a whole bunch of people would hate this fic if make Klaus go with Fiona, because they prefer K/I, but there are many people who like K/F now! Could you help?**

**PS: I'm a guy! So if you'd like to relate me as any body in your family, it would be brother:D!**

**FS1: Hey man, thanks, ill write as much as I can, LP does rock man! It's my fav music!**

**I am listening right now! Cya! (Hey it's Jimmy/Klaus Baudelaire!)**

**Jennifer: Thanks, im trying to make my fics better explained, the last ones were like "Violet found a car, and hurried inside it," but now im trying to make it more "Violet saw a blue Opel car, and thought it might help, so she ran inside it!" you know?**

**Runaway6: I looked at your profile and I remember that you reviewed my fics when I used to be Klaus Baudelaire! I am so happy you like my fic! Bye!**

**Chapter two: A Queegueg problem**

I woke up to hear a terrible sound, a sound that made me cover my ears, it sounded like as if someone was scraping a fork against his plate, just thinking about this made me shiver.

I felt Fiona's hand on my shoulder.

"Klaus, I think the _Queegueg's _going to sink!" Fiona yelled over the noise.

"Can't look!" Sunny shouted, covering her eyes.

"Me neither!" Violet yelled, and covered hers.

Only Fiona and I had our eyes opened, but we weren't looking outside the small window of the submarine, we were both looking at each other, hoping we weren't going to die with our arms around another's back.

The _Queegueg _gave another violent shake, making us both yell aloud.

Fiona gave a dry sob.

I fell backwards, as the _Queegueg _gave another shake.

Fiona stumbled.

The _Queegueg_ finally stopped, and Violet and Sunny uncovered there eyes.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, catching my breath

"The Queegueg must have broken down or something, ill go check!" Fiona said.

I got up, and we all went to the main all, were Captain Widdershins was breathing heavily.

"Stepfather, what happened?" Fiona asked.

"The cave came to narrow. Aye. If I hadn't managed to stop it the Submarine Q and the crew of two would have fallen for good. Aye!" Captain Widdershins bragged.

"What are we going to do?" Violet asked.

"One of you will have to go and retrieve the Sugar bowl yourselves. Aye. I'd go with you, but the cave is cone ward. Aye. That means it's shaped like a cone. Aye." Captain Widdershins ayed.

"You can't come because you're too chubby!" Fiona mumbled to her stepfather, but only I heard.

I grinned.

She grinned back.

"How will we know where to go?" Violet asked.

"Aye. You won't have to, just stand still, if you do it correctly, then the waves will just push you toward the Grotto. Aye!" the Captain said.

Sunny shivered.

Violet's eyes widened.

Fiona was lost for words.

I was everything.

I didn't like the idea of being pushed by waves, and it does seem dangerous, because it could push you right

into the Medusoide mycelium.

"O-o-ok!" Sunny said.

"Let's go!" Fiona said, taking my hand, and pulling me towards the entrance, were we came from just yesterday.

I took Sunny, gave her a little kiss on the head, before placing her as gently as I could into her diving helmet, before putting mine on.

Five minutes later, we were out in the chilly water, with the scary experience awaiting us.

**Hope it was worth your time, I spent about an hour on it, so I hope you like it!**

**Cya!**


	3. The ghastly grotto

**Chapter 3: The Ghastly Grotto**

It was pretty frightening, I couldn't see a thing, and neither could my siblings, nor Fiona.

I wish I could've slept through this; it was scary to listen to all the small noises in the water.

"Do you think it's that worth it?" Violet asked. "We could return to the submarine, and…"

"No, Violet," Fiona snapped. "He or she who hesitates is lost!"

Violet fell silent.

We were silent for the rest of the trip.

After about an hour, we arrived at a small area which seemed unused.

There was no sign of Medusoide Mycelium, so we walked in.

"Where are we?" Fiona asked. "Why isn't this place full of water?"

I looked up, but could not see past three feet.

"This must be some secret passage of some sort," I said. "A passage that goes up to dry land, maybe an island."

"Maybe it's Anwhistle Aquatics!" Fiona said.

"Maybe were beneath its ruins!" Violet said.

"Oxo?" Sunny asked, which meant "So can we breath? I wanna get out of this helmet, im getting cramps!"

"I think so!" I said, and began to take off my helmet, when I did, I half expected to feel water rushing into my helmet, but there was thankfully, air. "Yeah, we can breath!"

Everybody took off their helmets, and in no time we were all breathing free air.

"But where the hell is this bloody place?" Fiona asked, I realized she had a taste for profanity, a word which here means "Likes saying Hell and bloody" and has nothing to do with the sensations of our mouths.

"Why would anyone build a room around this place?" Fiona continued.

"I think it's abandoned!" I said. "But we should start looking for this sugar bowl!"

Fiona nodded.

And for long time, we searched head and tails of the grotto, we found a lot of stuff, but no sugar bowl.

We decided to head back, but there was Medusoide Mycelium all over the exit, you wouldn't expect us to go through it would you?

So we had to wait.

Violet and Sunny continued searching, but I was exhausted, so I lay down a bit.

Fiona found a clean towel, and handed to me so I could wipe my self a bit.

"Y'ok?" She asked.

I nodded, "You?"

"Tired!" She said.

"I can understand!" Klaus said.

She smiled, a bit too flirty.

I gave it back.

She set her hands on mine, and started moving closer.

Goddamn, she was about to kiss me, she was going to give me my first kiss.

But we only set our lips on each other's, because just at that point Violet came up to us, so we had to pull away.

"C'mon, the sugar bowl isn't here, lets go!" Fiona said, her head bowed in acceptance.

**Hope you liked this chapter, **

**K/I are winning by 1 point, hold on K/I and K/F fans, votes stop the 1st of march!**


	4. A queequeg problem II

**Thanks for reviews; they inspired me to write the rest!**

**Tyler Quagmire: lol laughs hysterically: D!**

**death627: Prolly yes!**

**My Dog Ate My Penname: I have no control on the ships, only the fans do,**

**_BTW:_**

**_If K/I are the winners: flirtations on both sides, until K/I become the main ship_**

**_If K/F are the winners: flirtations on both sides, until,K/F becomes the main ship_**

**_If both are the winners: Flirtations on both sides till the end, FLIRTATIONS, NOT BOTH AT THE SAME TIME_**

**_: D!_**

**Chapter 4: A Queegueg problem II**

We swam back against the currents, extremely disappointed. You see, if you had been up all night, searching for a small object, and you didn't find it, then you'd be disappointed, that's how we felt.

Fiona was ahead of us most of the time, so I couldn't talk with her.

When we finally arrived at the _Queegueg _entrance, we hollered for Captain Widdershins and Phil.

Until finally Fiona came running with tears in her eyes.

"Stepfather and Phil's helmets are gone, they always left their helmets on the table in case of emergency!" Fiona sobbed.

I felt shivery, and remembered a song Violet would sing to Sunny when we were back at the Baudelaire mansion, I told her it wasn't a song suitable for infants, but now I realized that the words to it was completely true…

_Everything you say to me,_

_(Takes me one step closer to the edge, an im about to break)_

_I need a little room to breath,_

_(cause im one step closer to the edge, an im about to break)_

_Everything you say to me,_

_(Takes me one step closer to the edge, an im about to break)_

_I need a little room to breath,_

_(Cause im one step closer to the edge, an im about to break)_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you,_

_Shut up,_

_Shut up,_

_Shut up when im talking to you,_

_Shut up,_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

"Im about to break!" I found myself muttering slowly.

Fiona was sobbing uncontrollably on Violet's shoulder.

"Were alone!" Sunny muttered to me.

I nodded, unwillingly, but I nodded.

Fiona's eyes suddenly widened, and just when I was about to open Sunny's helmet, she pushed me across the room.

"WTF?" I asked.

"Don't open her helmet!" Fiona yelled angrily.

"Why?" Sunny asked.

"Didn't you realize, Sunny?" Fiona asked.

"What's that black thing in her helmet?" I asked.

"No!" Violet stuttered, trying not to believe it.

Inside, was the Medusoide Mycelium, boiling into Sunny's mouth.

Sunny screamed, and that was the first scream from my baby sister that made my hair stand up.

I thought "One step closer" by Linkin Park was really suitable for this

Situation. hope you like this chapter!


	5. The new captain

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, it means something to me.**

**I never made a fic with that much reviews!**

**My Dog Ate My Penname: hehe, I know that, I just wanted to make a few changes otherwise I'd just have to copy the book -D!**

**Anonymous-Can't tell: it's a vote, so I don't know yet!**

**A Fiona/Klaus Fan: what part do you find funny?**

**Rae valerious: WHAT? First you say my fic bothers you and then you say hurry up? Not to be rude or anything, but what's the meaning of this?**

**Chapter 5: The Queegueg's new captain**

"Sunny!" I whispered in horror.

"Is their no antidote to this thing?" Violet asked.

"Surely!" Fiona said, looking down. "But I don't know at all what would it be, I'd have to look into the library!"

"Well shut your face and go find it dammit!" Violet hissed.

"I'm trying to help, if you don't like my help, well do it alone, she's your sister, after all!" Fiona snapped back.

Violet started to snap back, but I held her back.

"Look, if we want to save Sunny from the mushroom, then we must go RIGHT NOW!" I said.

"'We'?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, 'we' as in 'You, Violet, and me!" I said.

"You mean 'I', I wan't you to fire up those engines, with my father gone, im the

captain of the_Queegueg,_" Fiona said.

"You?" Violet asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, me!" Fiona insisted, glaring at Violet.

"Watabch' Violet said extremely fast.

"Watch. Your. Language. Especially. With .Me!" Fiona said cruelly.

This was NOT the Fiona I knew, it seemed like she'd lost her mind, I can understand the way she feels,

The OLD Fiona would never have used those words against Violet, especially when Sunny was… Dying.

"Look you two, we can't just sit here and argue while Sunny's chocking her lungs

out, we have to save her!" I said.

"I told you before, you're going to fire up those engines, and get us out of this cave, I need to be alone!" Fiona glared at me .

I glared back, even tough I regretted it.

We left her alone.

"She's wrong, you know she is!" Violet hissed at me. "What are we going to do?"

"Were going to fire up those engines and get outta here!" I hissed back.

"But Klaus, you know she's wrong!" Violet insisted.

Violet walked to the barracks, shut the door, and flopped on her bed.

I head back toward Fiona.

"Fiona?" I asked.

"I told you to get the hell out!" Fiona whispered.

"look, I know that you know a lot about mushrooms." I said. "But I think you need my help."

"I don't need help, trust me." Fiona said, turning to face me.

"O.K., I'll trust you, but only if you don't let me down!" I said.

She smiled her friendly smile, and said "I won't let you down Klaus Baudelaire! Now go!"

I didn't like the idea of only one researcher doing the work, but I had to trust her.

But as I walked up to the barracks, I heard a noise, a noise of breaking glass. And I saw a face, a face of glee, a

face of greed, the face I hoped never too see again, the face of Count Olaf.

**Hoped you like it, and keep the reviews at the same rhythm!**

**Chap 6 will be here soon!**


	6. Count Olaf

**Thanks for the reviews (once again :D)!**

**Runaway6: Fiona's 15, I think!**

**My Dog Ate My Penname I reviewed :D!**

"Well well well," Olaf sneered.

"Im not well!" I said.

"But you'll be worst, you stinky orphan!" Olaf smiled evilly.

I wanted to kill him right now, I wanted to set dogs on him, how dare he, that moron!

"Well see about that!" I said, braver then I felt.

I was scared, but determined not to show it.

"I basically think you're the one whose going to get worst!" I continued. "How DARE you open the _Queegueg _like that you dirty, insolent, freaky, damned up, jumpy, greedy, uncivilized prick!"

Olaf started to get angry, which was exactly what I wanted, I wanted him to dare kill me, so that he would never get the Baudelaire fortune.

But then, he would just take Violet and kill Sunny and me, so I didn't flatter myself anymore.

Fiona came out.

She looked puzzled, but wanted to scream, but she kept cool.

""How DARE you open the _Queegueg _like that you dirty, insolent, freaky, damned up, jumpy, greedy, uncivilized prick!" Fiona growled.

"Dude, that's what I said!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Count Olaf shouted, taking out a knife, the same knife he used at Uncle Monty's house.

He slowly pointed it at Fiona.

"Shut up, now, both of you." Olaf glared.

We immediately fell silent

"Now, I will bring you to the Brig, that's the official name for "submarine prison"," Olaf continued.

"We KNOW what that means!" I exclaimed, not nicely tough.

"O.K., good, and there I will get the location of the sugar bowl, weather it's with you, or in Asia!" Olaf said angrily.

"Tell me now, Olaf, what's so important about the sugar bowl?" I asked meanly.

"My dear child, it's what's inside it!" Olaf said. " And you!"

He pointed to Fiona.

"We don't need you now, do we, better do away with you now huh?" Olaf laughed.

He put his knife across Fiona's throat.

"Say goodbye, lil' cap'n!

**Cliffy!**


	7. The Carmelita

Thanks for the reviews once again,

**My Dog Ate My Penname: Hey! I think your fics are way cooler then mine!**

**death627: Thanks! Actually, my PC kept blocking and then I had no time because school was starting! Sorry!**

**Runaway6: I like K/F, except I just don't know how they gonna kiss! You know, Klaus prolly has to stand on a chair to kiss Fiona. You like LP huh? I can tell by the name :D!**

**K/F fan: How do you know Isadora's ugly? O.K., vote added!**

**A TIE! FLIRTATIONS ON BOTH SIDES!**

**Chapter 7: The Carmelita**

**Olaf laughed cruelly.**

**I was frozen, I couldn't move.**

"**But…no!" Olaf sighed. "Maybe she can come useful, _very useful_!"**

**That hit a nerve, I new EXACTLY what useful meant.**

"**Try it, you ape!" I said angrily.**

**Surprisingly, Olaf was still in his good mood.**

"**Well now, an ape wouldn't be generous now would he?" He pointed the knife again, this time to me.**

**Fiona sneaked out of the place, and into the barracks, to Violet.**

**I was determined to keep Olaf's eyes on me, before he realizes where Fiona went.**

**Fiona came back a few second's later, with Violet.**

**Violet looked angry.**

"**Olaf," she growled. "Get out of here, right now!"**

"**Why should I, your nice children, I think that I'll bring you to our nice submarine! C'mon!" Count Olaf giggled.**

"**Listen, this is a time for you to do something noble," I told him. "Sunny's in that helmet on the table, **

**she's very sick, let us help her for just thirty minutes, and then we'll go with you, we promise! You can do whatever you want, but just let us stay here!"**

"**That was a beautiful sentence, Klaus!" Olaf said, wiping a tear away from his eye.**

"**So, can we stay?" I asked hopefully.**

"**Nope, I only need one orphan to get the Baudelaire fortune, let's go!"**

**Olaf laughed out loud.**

**We followed him, now there was no chance to save Sunny, she was going to die.**

"**Now, lads, welcome to the _Carmelita_!" Olaf's voice faltered a bit when he said "Carmelita".**

"**Now, bring em' all to the Brig!" Esmè giggled.**

**I saw Fiona whimper, Sunny cough, and Violet shriek.**


	8. Love during escape

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Blah: I think the votes ended, it's a tie!**

**Runaway6: Lol: D! I also like LP, it's my fav music! LP4EVER!**

**A Fiona/Klaus Fan: I just wanted to refer that song to their situation: D! It's a tie!**

**Chapter 8: Love during escape.**

"Come on, hurry up!" Olaf roared impatiently.

Fiona looked at me sadly, I knew what she felt, she felt despair, I felt it too.

"Is there a way we can escape?" I asked Violet.

"Yes!" She said.

My heart leapt into my throat.

"How?" I asked.

"Sh," Violet cautioned. "Not so loud!"

"But what the hell can we do?" Fiona whispered loudly.

"If we separate into many directions, we should be able to meet at the _Queegueg_, let's go!"

"What?" I asked in disbelieve. "What if we don't all get there?"

"Then at least one of us will be able to save Sunny!" Violet said darkly.

"It's too risky!" Fiona hissed.

"We don't have a choice!" Violet said.

She began to run, so we could do nothing but go into weird directions, me holding Sunny, Fiona at my side.

"Y'ok Klaus?" Fiona asked, breathing heavily.

"For the moment, no!" I said.

"I think we lost em'!" Fiona stopped.

"We should continue!" I said, trying to reach for air.

"We have to stop, before were too tired, and can't run anymore, let's just wait a few minutes, and then we can go!" Fiona said.

"O.K.," I said, but I didn't like that idea.

We sat down, and caught our breath.

We slowly regained.

"Fiona?" I asked.

Fiona slowly looked at me.

"Shouldn't we get going?" I said.

She nodded.

"Hey, what's up, you look sad!" I said.

"I-im afraid, that's all!" Fiona said. "My stepfather abandoned me, Sunny's going to die, Violet calls me a bitch, my brother disappeared"

I wrapped my arms around her.

"You're the only one who actually cared about my feelings!" Fiona cried. "You're all I have!"

That phrase hit me like a 45 semi automatic pistol.

Fiona came close, our foreheads were touching.

"Fiona?" She was much too close; she was finally going to kiss me.

Her lips touched mine, I deepened the kiss, her mouth opened, so did mine, we were kissing.

We felt completely numb to everything else.

Her hands were around my neck, mine around her.

"Well, well, two orphans!" Came the voice of Count Olaf.

We wheeled around, and saw him laughing straight at us.

"Party times over, now lets go, briggy time!" He said.

**See ya,**


	9. Klaus's temptation

**Hey, sorry the chapter was a bit fast –gripping, I just didn't have a lot of time: forgive me!**

**death627: Isadora's not in the fic yet, I still have to finish making everything from the grim grotto, and when Kit snicket drives them somewhere, well, a few chapters later, tadaaaaaaa J!**

**FSl: I will :D!**

**Runaway6: You'll see, (did you know that Mike Shinoda, rapper of Linkin Park, is going to make a cd solo, which could possibly make the band split?) Cya.**

**Snicket Finatic: Thanks, This is my first fic that had so many reviews so im pretty satisfied!**

**ASOUEFAN: Yes, I love Linkin Park, it's so interesting how many people on ffn like Linkin Park, I think they rock 2, the best band in my opinion!**

**BY THE WAY: IM VERY SORRY, BUT WITH THE VOTES N' STUFF? THE THING SAID IN THE FIRST CHAPTER WON'T HAPPEN, YET ALL OF THE PEOPLE WILL BE LISTED IN BOLD, BUT I DON'T THINK I GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL!**

**-SORRY-**

**Chapter 9: Klaus's temptation**

Count Olaf led us to the Brig, even tough we fought, bit, kicked and screamed, he was pulling us like as if it was no trouble at all.

"You baboon!" Fiona yelled through gasps. "You…Terrible…Stupid…Baboon"

"Thank you, Fiona," Olaf said cheerfully.

He dragged us to a corner and made sure no one was watching.

Then looked at us with his horrible eyes and said "I have a preposition we can make."

"What may that be?" I asked.

Olaf laughed, and said "Sunny's going to die, you all know that don't you?"

"Yeah, so, make your point!" Fiona said crossly.

"I can find you the antidote, in payment for Fiona's life, Klaus." Olaf giggled.

Fiona looked at me in fear.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Can't be more, m'boy, Can't be more!" Olaf said.

I had a great temptation to do it, I loved my sister more then someone I barely know, and I just imagined how Sunny was suffering at the moment.

I started to say O.K., but my sentence changed halfway through.

"I'll do -, no, I can't."

I knew that Sunny would never, ever ask me to do this, she would never ask me to kill Fiona, even if her life depended on it.

"Too Bad, because Fiona would've died anyway!" Olaf smiled cruelly.

"'Like you would not have killed Sunny after she was healed?" I asked agrily.

"At least she would have had a few more days on earth!" Olaf sneered. "I could've found the antidote!"

"You don't even know what's wrong with her!" Fiona glared.

"O.K., I don't, so what? Brig, orphans!" He said, pointing to the brig.

"You're a terrible man!" Fiona yelled.

"Why? Why would a family union be terrible?" Olaf asked.

And threw us in the brig.

There I saw Fiona looking surprised at what she saw.

**Hope you all liked it, sorry I didn't update im quite lazy so…!**


End file.
